Trying not to lose everything
by Sachicolate
Summary: Zero and Kaname have to hide their relationship from others. But what if Kaname already had someone before Zero and that someone will try to break their relationship apart?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**I hope that you will like my fan-fic**

**Trying not to lose everything**

**Zero's POV**

** Because of the school and our social status we weren't sure how long the love between the two of us will last. That's why we were staying with one another as long as we could. First let me make it clearer. My name is Kiryuu Zero and I am en ex-human. Now I am a vampire. My lover, who is also a vampire, is a boy. His name is Kuran Kaname. He is one of the rarest species of vampires, a pureblood. Instead of him falling for another pureblood he fell in love with me. To be more exact I was the one that fell in love with him first. It happened for him to fall in love with me after I teased him a little bit more. I think that it happened one month ago in my night shift. He couldn't concentrate in class so he went outside to take a walk and he found me. I couldn't let that occasion slip out of my hands and I started to talk with him. He was acting really cold towards me so I approached his body more than a normal boy would do. I was whispering what I wanted to say to him directly in his ear and he would try to push me away. But he couldn't I was the one stronger so I just took his hands away and then hugged him. I still don't understand why, but Kaname in that very instant fell in love with me. Of course I never said that I am unhappy with it but just confused. All I hope is that he is not using me. But, for the moment this not one of the things I want to think about.**

**After one year**

** For the moment our relationship is going very smoothly. No one is thinking that we are dating, not even Yuki who is concerned about me like she is my mother. That's what makes me sometimes tell her "Yeah mom I won't do that." Leaving her aside today should be our anniversary. One year already passed sine we are together. So I thought that I should do something special for him tonight but I don't know what. Maybe I should buy him a cat. In my opinion he resembles a stray cat. Maybe it's just my opinion but I hope that he will like what I will buy or just pick up from the streets. The night came and I prepare the gift for my precious. When I entered his room I found him napping. His face was really cute so instead of me waking him up I put the kitten in his face. That made him wake up very fast and he almost threw the kitten. But, he stopped when he saw what exactly what woke him. The moment the kitten meowed Kaname thought that it was the cutest thing on Earth after me. He was very happy about having a kitten. But more important was that it was from me. He also bought me something. It was a pair of jeans and a chemise. They were really expensive because they were from Dolce and Gabbana. But, they didn't look like clothes for snobs. So it was okay. We didn't close an eye the whole night. Instead we celebrated our anniversary. The kitten was like our guardian; her big eyes were looking after us in that pitch black room. But we didn't know that there was someone outside waiting. The next day when I woke up Kaname was still sleeping because he was tired but, I had to go even if I didn't want to. **

**Kaname's POV**

** After Zero left I woke up. I took the kitten in my arms and went to take some fresh air. As I was looking at the scenery that was in front of me, someone appeared before me. He was Kuran Rido. This was the only person that I never wanted to see. Before I loved Zero, Rido was my lover. Even thought his name is also Kuran. Maybe he still loves me, but now I have Zero and nothing else matters for me. I asked him what he wants and he said that he wants me. I wasn't that shocked because I remember on the day that we broke up, he said that no matter what methods he has to use he will make me his one more time. If I know him well he would even try to poison me. When our discussion finished he said that tonight will be special. I didn't understand why because yesterday night was special. But tonight it wasn't Zero's or my birthday. There was only one way to find out what will happen and that is to not sleep or anything else. When Zero came into my room he was acting a bit different than usual. Even his eye color was changed they were a rare type of color. They were blue to purple. His expression was also scary, but the way he talked was gentle so that I won't get more scared than I already was. As he leaned over me his fangs were already out. He was planning to bite me. I thought that he was just hungry so I let him. This way was explained his strange behavior. But, I was wrong the moment he bit me a type of poison started to spread within my body. I couldn't make him go away. When he took away his fangs the poison has already been spread within my body. I started to feel strange until I lost my mind. It was like I was being controlled from within my body and I liked what I was doing. From then I don't know what happened.**

**Zero's POV**

** When I realized what was happening I was in front of someone that was looking like Kaname but it wasn't Kaname. I asked what his name was and he said that it was Kuran Rido. I was surprised by what I heard but more important was that Kaname was staying with his head on his lap. I called Kaname's name a thousand times but he didn't respond. He was like under spell that could not be broken so easily. I was scared that it could've been my fault. Rido explained me what happened and from what he said, it was entirely my fault that Kaname was like that. I couldn't believe that I betrayed him and fell into a trap. I asked Rido what I could do to bring back the Kaname that I loved. Not this doll that was in front of me. With a smirk on his face he said that I need to take my life. He thought that I won't do it but, to his surprise with the help of a piece of glass that was near my hand I took my life. In that moment Kaname came back to normal and he came crying to me. It was a good thing that before I died I saw his face, even though he was crying. **

**Kaname's POV**

** I couldn't believe what happened Zero was no longer beside me. Again I was alone abandoned. I wanted to kill Rido but I couldn't I didn't have enough guts to kill him. But one day I promised that I will kill him. Then I left. The moment I got back into my room the kitten came to me and saw that I was sad. He was trying to make me think that Zero was still there with the help of his existence. While I was hugging him I vowed that I will never fall in love with someone else and I'll get my revenge one day. Since the kitten still didn't have a name I decided to name him Zero. **

** The End**

**I hope that everyone liked it**

**Review and fav please**


End file.
